Falling In Love
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Short Fic. Harry and Hermione each hear a song that fits their emotions perfectly. What effect will this have on them?
1. Your Eyes

Author's Note: I'm sure you're all really sick of my one shot song fics, but hey, I write when I'm frustrated and right now I'm very frustrated. So here you go. There are more to come I assure you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the song. JK Rowling is the brilliant mind behind Harry Potter and Alexz Johnson performs "Your Eyes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione Granger sat listening to a Muggle CD player in Godric's Hollow. The CD playing was a mix that she had picked up when she, Harry, and Ron had stopped at store months ago. The songs were all varied, but the majority fit her current mood.

She and Ron had officially broken up that day. He told her that he had known it wasn't going to work almost from the start of their search for the Horcruxes. When she asked him why he told her that he could always see in her eyes that she wanted to be with someone else, and he wouldn't be the one to keep her from pursuing the man she really wanted. She had tried to deny it, but in the end she knew it was no use. Ron smiled and told her not to worry, that they would always be friends, and to make his best friend happy.

Hermione had no idea that Ron was perceptive enough to realize her feelings, but he continued to surprise her. She couldn't quite remember when she fell in love with Harry, but it had been a long time before her and Ron had ever gotten together. So now she was listening to the CD, feeling a combination of guilt for stringing Ron along, and longing for the man she didn't have.

A certain song came on and she listened to the lyrics intently. The song captured exactly what her feeling for Harry embodied. When the track ended she replayed it and paused after every phrase so that she could write the lyrics down and remember the song. As she wrote she thought about the meaning of the words to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Well that's no contest, of course Harry would save me. He's done it countless times already. I can always count on him for that,' Hermione thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Well, that's the problem isn't it? If he knew how I feel, how would he respond? Would he ignore it, reject me?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione sighed. Well that was certainly appropriate wasn't it? Every day she felt like she was standing there in front of him, arms thrown wide, waiting for him to realize how much she needed him and tell her he needed her too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Her breath caught as she wrote those words down on the parchment in front of her. How could one song capture her feelings so accurately? Every time she looked into the emerald depths of her best friend's eyes, she felt a kaleidoscope of emotions. She felt as if her knees would go weak, she felt joy and pain, and an overwhelming fear that she would never get to look into those beautiful eyes again. Her heart would clench and she would have to look away to prevent the tears coming to her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

If my heart was sadder than a song  
would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
would you see them glisten?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione didn't even feel her own tears fall as she continued to write. Emotions she tried so hard to conceal were swirling to the surface, caught in a tidal wave of knowledge and sensations.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the street I'm waiting  
in my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As she finished writing the lyrics down she heard the sound of footfalls at her back.

"Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Oh. I heard the music and I just wanted to see if you were okay. A lot of what you were listening to seems pretty sad."

"I suppose a lot of it was. But I'm okay, just in a funny mood."

"Okay. If you're sure." She heard a sigh and slowly receding footsteps and was compelled to jump to her feet.

"No, Harry I'm not okay."

He turned back to face her and his eyes filled with immediate concern at the tears on her face. "Mione? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. " Harry, I have to tell you something that may make you uncomfortable, but I really need to get it off my chest okay?" He nodded. "I can't think of a good way to say this. I'm sure you know by now that Ron and I broke up. He broke up with me because he knew that I wanted someone else, and that someone… well that someone is you."

Harry's eyes widened marginally and he went to say something, but she stopped him.

"No. Let me finish. I've felt this way for a long time, and I need to get this all off of my chest. Harry Potter, I am completely, head over heels in love with you. Maybe I always have been. That's how I feel."

After such a dramatic declaration she had nothing to say, so she just stood there. After several heavy seconds of silence she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please say something!"

Rather than say something, Harry chose to act. Before she could say another word he closed the distance between them, gathered her in his arms, and kissed her. Hermione's heart leaped into her throat and she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away she dropped her head to his chest and breathed deeply.

"Okay, that was…"

"Yeah," Harry replied. He brought his hand to her chin and raised her face to look at him. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"You have so much going on in your life. I figured you didn't need a crazy girl confessing her undying love for you to add to the pile."

He smiled. "Well. Hermione, I feel there's something I have to tell you. I've never had a relationship last because there's always been another girl in the back of my mind. That other girl is you." Hermione laughed at his repetition of her speech. "Hermione Granger, I am completely, head over heels in love with you. And  
I always have been."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she hugged him tight.

"That's quite the declaration Mr. Potter. Thank Merlin for it."

He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "I love you Hermione."

"And I love you Harry Potter."

Ron stuck his head down the stairs. "About bloody time."


	2. Ready to Fall

Author's Note: I told you there would be more coming! This chapter is what Harry is doing while Hermione is listening to music. It's his side of the coin. The end is similar to the first chapter, but there are differences so please read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or the song. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the song is performed by Joey Fatone in the movie On the Line.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry Potter sat in his room at Godric's Hollow listening to the music filter up from downstairs. Whatever it was that Hermione was listening to seemed sad, and it was bothering him, the thought of her being sad. He didn't know when it was he developed romantic feelings for her, he just knew that it had been killing him the entire time she and Ron had been seeing each other. The feeling had only been magnified by their close quarters they were in on the hunt for Horcruxes. He was getting ready to get up and check on her when a song he recognized began to play.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I get a feeling  
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Somethin' tells me  
It's gonna be okay

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

I know you've been watching  
Choosin' your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
And now that we're standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Nothing is certain, this I know  
Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the song ended he shook his head as if coming out of a trance. It was a rather apt description of his feelings for Hermione. Every time he looked in her eyes his heart swelled and he felt the need to look away before he lost himself. He knew he should tell her, but she was with Ron, and he wouldn't be that guy. He sighed and stood up to go check on her. Before he could leave Ron stepped into the room.

"Hey mate, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Harry said. They sat down and Ron ran a hand through his hair.

"Hermione and I broke up."

"Well, that's quite the bomb to drop," he said, all the while he was doing cartwheels inside. "Why did you break up?"

"There's this other guy. She's always thinking about him, and I think they're made for each other. I'm pretty sure he's always felt the same."

Harry's heart plummeted to the ground and shattered.

"I'm sorry mate," he said, struggling through the pain.

"It's alright. It wasn't meant to be. Well, I thought you ought to know."

Harry nodded and watched as his friend left the room. He sat there for a long while before finally composing himself enough to go check on Hermione.

She was just finishing writing something down when he came up behind her.

"Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Harry could hear something off in her voice. "Oh. I heard the music and I just wanted to see if you were okay. A lot of what you were listening to seems pretty sad," he said.

"I suppose a lot of it was. But I'm okay, just in a funny mood."

"Okay. If you're sure." He sighed and began to walk away. He stopped abruptly when he heard her voice again.

"No, Harry I'm not okay."

He turned back to face her and saw the tears. Immediately he was consumed by concern. "Mione? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. " Harry, I have to tell you something that may make you uncomfortable, but I really need to get it off my chest okay?" He nodded. "I can't think of a good way to say this. I'm sure you know by now that Ron and I broke up. He broke up with me because he knew that I wanted someone else, and that someone… well that someone is you."

Harry's pulse jumped, his breathing grew shallow, and his heart soared. He went to say something but she stopped him.

"No. Let me finish. I've felt this way for a long time, and I need to get this all off of my chest. Harry Potter, I am completely, head over heels in love with you. Maybe I always have been. That's how I feel."

He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent for several seconds, thinking what he could say or do to counter that kind of a declaration.

"Please say something!"

Harry knew that no words could come close to rivaling what she had just told him, so he chose to act. HE closed the distance, gathered her in his arms, and kissed her. As soon as their lips met, Harry knew it was right. She fit perfectly against him, and it felt like coming home. They pulled away and she leaned against him.

"Okay, that was…"

"Yeah," Harry replied. He brought his hand to her chin and raised her face to look at him. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"You have so much going on in your life. I figured you didn't need a crazy girl confessing her undying love for you to add to the pile."

He smiled and in that moment decided that repeating her speech would be the best way to get his point across. "Well. Hermione, I feel there's something I have to tell you. I've never had a relationship last because there's always been another girl in the back of my mind. That other girl is you." Hermione laughed at his repetition of her speech. "Hermione Granger, I am completely, head over heels in love with you. And  
I always have been."

He saw the tears spring to her eyes an instant later she was hugging him tight. He returned the gesture with all of his might.

"That's quite the declaration Mr. Potter. Thank Merlin for it."

He looked down into her eyes, smiled, and said what he had been waiting years to say. "I love you Hermione."

"And I love you Harry Potter."

Ron stuck his head down the stairs. "About bloody time."


End file.
